Theaters
This page lists all of the engagements fought during WWII. This page does not tell detail about these events as it is only meant to assist in finding the articles about such events. __FORCETOC__ Pre-war Pacific Theater *Murkden Incident *Invasion of Manchuria *Battle of the Marco Polo Bridge *Battle of Shanghai 1939 Eastern Front *Invasion of Poland *Battle of Westerplatte *Battle of Mlawa *Battle of Bzura *Battle of Tomaszów Lubelski *The Siege of Warsaw *Battle of Kock *The Winter War **Battle of Suomussalmi **Battle of Tolvajärvi **Battle of Kelja **Battle of Taipale **Battle of Summa **Battle of Salla Western Front *Saarland Offensive Pacific Theater *Battle of Changsha (1939) 1940 Eastern Front *Battle of Kollaa (Winter War) *Battle of Honkaniemi (Winter War) *Battle of Raate Road Western Front *Invasion of Norway *Battle of Drøbak Sound *Battle of Narvik *Battle of the Netherlands *Battle of Belgium *Battle of France *Battle of Dunkirk *Battle of Britain *The Blitz North African Campaign *Operation Compass *Operation Skorpion *Operation Flipper 1941 North African Campaign *Operation Battleaxe *Operation Sonnenblume *Operation Crusader *Battle of Bardia *Operation Brevity Eastern Front *Operation Barbarossa *Battle of Moscow *Siege of Leningrad *First Battle of Kiev *Battle of Odessa *Battle of Raseiniai *Battle of Bryansk Western Front *Operation Claymore *Operation Archery Pacific Theater *Bombing of Pearl Harbor *First Battle of Guam *Battle of Jitra 1942 Eastern Front *Battle of Stalingrad *First Battle of Voronezh *Battles of Rzhev *Battle for Velikiye Luki *Case Blue *Operation Mars Western Front *The St. Nazaire Raid *The Dieppe Raid Pacific Theater *Battle of the Coral Sea *Bombing of Darwin *Kokoda Trail Campaign *Battle of Milne Bay *The Makin Atoll Raid *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Dutch Harbor *Battle of Palembang *Battle of Badung Strait *Battle of Timor *Battle of Sunda Strait *Battle of Manado *Battle of Singapore *Battle of Makassar Strait *Battle of Buna-Gona *First Battle of the Java Sea *Second Battle of the Java Sea *Battle of Ambon *Battle of Tarakan *Battle of Balikpapan North African Campaign *First Battle of El Alamein *Operation Torch *Battle of Alam el Halfa *Operation Agreement *Second Battle of El Alamein *Battle of El Agheila Aleutian Island Campaign *Battle of Dutch Harbor 1943 Eastern Front *Battle of Kursk *Second Battle of Voronezh *Battle of the Dnieper *Battle of Krasny Bor *Third Battle of Kharkov *Battle of Sokolovo *Battle of Belgorod *Battle of Nikolayevka Western Front *Dambuster's Raid *Berlin Air Campaign Pacific Theater *Battle of Tarawa *Battle of Attu *Battle of Cape Glouster *Battle of Rennell Island North African Campaign *Battle of Kasserine Pass *Battle of Medenine *Battle of Sidi Bou Zid *Operation Puglist *Battle of El Guettar *Battle of Wadi Akarit Italian Campaign *Battle of Ortona *The Bari Air Raid *Battle of San Pietro Infine *Bombing of the Vatican Aleutian Island Campaign *Battle of the Komandorski Islands *Battle of Attu *Operation Cottage 1944 Eastern Front *Operation Bargration *Lvov-Sandomierz Offensive *Baltic Offensive *Battle of Dukla Pass *Battle of Debrecen *First Battle of Târgu Frumos *Second Battle of Târgu Frumos Western Front *Operation Overlord *Operation Dragoon *Battle of Aachen *Operation Clipper *Invasion of Normandy *Operation Market Garden *Battle of Cherbourg *Battle of Brest *Battle of Caen *Battle of Overloon *Battle of the Bulge *Battle of Metz *Battle of Hürtgen Forest *Battle of St. Vith *The Malmedy Massacre Pacific Theater *Battle of Peleliu *Battle of Leyte Gulf *Battle of Saipan *Battle of Angaur *Battle of Tinian *Battle of Kwajalein *Operation Hailstone *Battle of Eniwetok *Battle of Imphal *Battle of Sangshak *Battle of Kohima *Sinyo Maru Incident *Battle of Mindoro *Battle of Convoy Hi-81 *Formosa Air Battle Eastern Front *Battle of Ancona *Battle of Monte Cassino *Gothic Line *Battle of Garfagnana *Operation Shingle *Battle of Cisterna 1945 Eastern Front *Battle of Seelow Heights *Battle of Berlin *Battle of Poznań *Operation Solstice Western Front *Operation Nordwind *Battle of Groningen *Operation Bodenplatte *Colmar Pocket *Operation Varsity *Invasion of Germany Pacific Theater *Battle of Okinawa *Battle of Iwo Jima *Operation Inmate *Operation Ten-Go *Battle of Surabaya *Raid at Los Baños *Battle of Luzon *Battle of Manguindanao *Battle of the Visayas *Battle of Hill 170 *Battle of Ramree Island *Operation Dracula *Battle of Elephant Point *Invasion of Palawan *Battle of Manila (1945) Category:Lists